


It's Only Her Fingerprints On The Glass

by Katia_chan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, alone in a crowd, introspective fic, this is what happens if none of you weirdos ever steps up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katia_chan/pseuds/Katia_chan
Summary: She doesn't know it, but one of the greatest tragedies of Jester Lavorre's life is that everyone loves her, but she might still end up alone forever, because who amongst this group thinks they have a chance with her, or that they should take it if they did. Introspection fic about the girl who wants to be loved so badly and who might still end up alone because her admirers are very damaged people.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It's Only Her Fingerprints On The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I watch the M9 talk about how they love Jester, but how they are too fucked up to take a shot, I get so sad for her. I didn't have a plotty thing in mind, so have some mini introspection instead.

She is sunshine and sweetness. She is glitter and frosting and confetti and diamonds. Her smile lights up a room, and her laugh is actual music. She sparkles and shines, but she is also soft. Her hands have brought them back from the dead, and her arms have held them through some of their worst moments. She is the reason that so many of them are still standing, in every sense of the word. Without her, this group of assholes would likely never have become the family they are. She cares for them, encourages them, and hauls them through terrible darkness with an unwavering determination and love. It sounds trite to call her the glue of the group, but trite things can be true, and without her, there would be no Mighty Nein.

She is a well of feelings, with a heart deep enough to drown in. And drowning they are. He loves her for her passion, a mirror of his own, in intensity, but without the jagged edges of shattered glass, without the taint of his sins. She loves her for her support and understanding, for being one of the first people to make her feel that she was worth something, not just a fuck-up, but a strong woman worthy of affection. He loves her because she is strangeness, but she is also home, the best part of the life he's left behind him every time he's changed who he is. And she loves her because she is safe, because she shows what it looks like to be strong and soft at the same time.

But they are too damaged. Too sad. Too corrupted. Too angry, too guilty, too afraid. Too full of shame and regret and bitterness and fear and far, far too broken. They are everything she isn't. They don't measure up.

They all love her, so much. But not a one of them thinks themselves worthy to act on that, to reach out to take her hand for real and for life.

And so she stays alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So you've now seen my reaction to my deep sighs every time I watch this happen, as I despair/yell at my computer about how if someone doesn't go for it they're gonna screw this poor girl over. Hope it was enjoyable, and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
